Forum:2017-09-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Ha. Got 'im by the balls, Ivo. A fortunate turn of events in this case, at last. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:53, September 15, 2017 (UTC) "How does hyu spell 'traitorous minion'?" I love it. But, how were they thinking they could get away with this? Did they think that nobody would look behind the curtain until the moment of the award? Greenclaw should have known why Ivo came to visit as soon as he walked in, but instead he's astonished and terrified when Ivo brings up the snail. I'm also wondering how the bad guys can construe their actions as loyal to Agatha! Oh, wait, I get it, it's a coup against Van; he's supposed to hand Agatha the award, it's gone, and she fires him, is their plan. : I strongly suspect that his exclamation was not a simple admission of guilt, but the sudden realization of his role in the crime and him realizing just how much trouble he is in. LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 10:50, September 15, 2017 (UTC) By the way, I bet Greenclaw is named after Sydney Greenstreet, the actor who played the chief bad guy in The Maltese Falcon ''along with other gangster roles in the 1940s. Bkharvey (talk) 05:08, September 15, 2017 (UTC) : Not just named, Greenclaw looks like him too, especially in the "acting innocent" panel. And I wish it had been more clearly established how important the Trophy actually is, and the consequences of it not being there to be awarded. Couldn't they have just bashed together a new one? --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:44, September 15, 2017 (UTC) In panel 5, Ivo is looking at a bottle with label that reads "SN" and the third letter looks like an "E". when Ivo was "taking in the crime scene" (Squeezy Stan's murder), one of the things he noted was "an open bottle of Snezek and two glasses" (transcribed from the original Jägerspeak). I assume this is the same drink. Unfortunately Cheyenne has colored it differently on today's page. Also, although I somehow never noticed this before, on the murder scene page in panel 2 the label of the bottle reads "SNEZ" (the last character is unclear), while in panel 6, the label reads "SEZNE" (again, the last letter is unclear). I suppose it is too much to expect Cheyenne to be consistent with his coloring if Phil can't even keep the name the same from panel to panel. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:33, September 15, 2017 (UTC) : I was wondering about the Snezzy-whatsis too. And who puts a bottle of good liquor on a hot stove top? (Unless Snezzy is -not- something you serve to impress people.) - SpareParts (talk) 03:05, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I am enjoying Greenclaw's swears. I don't think Google will help with 'clampoon'. And what does a Moonfather sire besides moons? Mooncalves maybe? - SpareParts (talk) 03:05, September 16, 2017 (UTC) : It's a bit.. adult.. for GG, but the obvious explanation is that a "Moonfather" is one who "comes down from the Moon", gets the gal in question pregnant with a quite typical human baby, and then "flies back up into the sky", never to be seen again.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:54, September 16, 2017 (UTC) : A ''crampon is something you put on the sole of your shoe to maintain traction walking on ice. A clamp is, you know, something that holds things together -- maybe related to a claw? And of course a harpoon is something you throw at a whale if you're Captain Ahab. So I figure "clampooned" basically means "caught." By contrast, my reaction to "moonfather" has nothing to do with its etymology, and everything to do with a rough sound-alike that starts "mo" and ends "er." : Meanwhile, I'm thinking about times and distances. Snail number three moved two centimeters in the first, what, 30 seconds? So let's say a peak speed of four cm/min, 240 cm/hr, 57.6 m/day assuming snails don't have to sleep. (The riders can take shifts.) So in four days, the last place snail is supposed to circumambulate Mechanicsburg, which must therefore have a circumference of at most 230.4 meters, or a diameter of 73.34 meters. That's quite a small town! What am I missing here? Bkharvey (talk) 05:43, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :: It could be hard to start a snail of that size and they pick up speed as they go. We know snails can be quite fast ( ). Argadi (talk) 18:52, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, I have some work that's really urgent to do, and so naturally all I'm doing is thinking over and over about GG. My thought for the day is that "The lady has no idea about any of this" doesn't really quite sound to me like the turn of phrase I'd use if I were caught with my hand in the cookie jar. It's more like what I'd say if I were in the middle of a stupid but well-intentioned plan, e.g., I learned that my friend the goldsmith either accidentally or on purpose made the golden snail wrong -- hollow instead of solid, say -- and I'm trying to avoid embarrassment for all concerned by stealing it, bringing it back to the goldsmith for repair, and then returning it, or something, and didn't anticipate that someone would check on it before the end of the race. Oh well, I guess we'll find out Monday. Bkharvey (talk) 18:59, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :: My interpretation of "any of this" is the whole and and not just the current theft. Argadi (talk) 21:17, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :: ("I guess we'll find out Monday." -- That's a joke, right? The Professors have left us hanging for over a decade for many Open Questions, and any obvious resolution of any issue turns into a scene change.) Argadi (talk) 21:17, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: Ah, but this is meant to be a "short story"! You might be right about "any of this," though, although from Ivo's response, I claim that he agrees with me that the thing to be explained is less than the entire political economy of the Mechanicsburg underworld. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 22:03, September 16, 2017 (UTC)